Occasionally, but fortunately not often, the production tubing on an oil and gas well will fail or “part” (i.e., separate), due to corrosion problems or other severe well conditions. Most often, the tubing will separate at a threaded connection, like a coupling, or at the wellhead tubing hanger, then fall down the well bore. On a well that includes an electrical submersible pump, or down-hole heater, a power cable is fixed to this production tubing, and attached to a wellhead penetrator, or is used on a “feed-thru” type design. If the production tubing parts or separates, it will drop downward, pulling the power cable with it. This puts a severe strain on the fixed electrical penetrators at the surface wellhead, and often negates their sealing capabilities. High-pressure well fluids can then escape from the wellhead into the atmosphere. Currently, a wellhead penetrator that can maintain a reliable and expected seal upon a separation of a tubing connection, or is purpose-built to handle this catastrophic failure, does not exist. However, Applicants have developed a dis-connectable wellhead hanger connection which, if downward force is applied to the connection, allows a “clean” separation, leaving a reliable seal in the tubing hanger and preventing well fluids from escaping into the atmosphere. Typically, prior connections were made with cleaned pins inserted in a dry female plug. A new pin structure and method of installation is described covering the male pin with a dielectric grease facilitating the connection process and eliminating all air pockets around the pin thereby insuring a connection unlikely to blow apart upon significant changes of pressure within the wellhead under operation.